


Shower Sex

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: You were close to climax before you heard a laugh.That laugh.It was daddy.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 12





	Shower Sex

It was so relaxing and warm, as you ran your fingers through your H/C hair and sang a little tune to yourself. 

It had been a hard day, and a hot shower was just what you needed. 

Joker told you he was out on another fight with Batman, so you had the house to yourself. 

He had been away for a week now, and it was killing you, you masturbated as much as you could but nothing was as good as him. 

You knew he was gonna be gone another day and being in the shower reminded you of the time you and him were in the shower. 

The thought made you shiver and your hand could not help but run down your wet skin and touch yourself. 

Thinking of him, your wet and warm bodies against each other, kissing through the running water and the kisses he would send down your neck as he rubbed soap on you. 

You were close to climax before you heard a laugh. 

That laugh. 

It was daddy. 

"Fuck, you are so sexy my darling"  
He muffled. 

You turned around to discover he was peaking through the shower curtain, observing you.

"Mr. J!" You said under your breath. 

"You miss me?"  
He smirked seductively. 

"God yes" 

He pulled the curtain back, revealing his beautiful pale naked body and his large cock was rock hard from watching you pleasure yourself. 

He stepped in , running his fingers through his green hair staring at you with his eyes like you were a rabbit and he was a starving wolf. 

He grabbed your neck and pulled your face up to his, breathing against your lips in the hot water. 

"Have you been a good girl while daddy was gone?" 

"Yes, sir"  
You mumbled , breathing hard. 

He growled out of frustration, grabbing your ass tight and biting your neck gently. 

You moaned and put your head back, god, how much you missed those lips.. that large tongue. 

You put your hands on his chest, but he grabbed them and shoved them behind your head to the shower wall. 

"No, touching" he mumbled to your neck and dragged his tongue lower, licking the water from your boobs. 

He always had to be a tease.

He released your arms and grabbed his throbbing huge cock and with his other hand he lifted your right leg up. 

He sucked your nipple, and teased his cock around your clit. 

You moaned out of pleasure, you wanted him to fuck you so bad and with the look on your face and your whining, he knew that. 

He tapped his cock on your opening gently, gripping your neck again and kissing you hard. 

"You know what you do to me, your beautiful naked body in the shower touching yourself thinking of me, fuck you should know better than to turn daddy on"  
He growled in your lips.

"I just missed you so much daddy,  
please, please give it to me, I didn't know you were here, I swear, I'm a good girl"  
You whined, biting your lip.

He shut you up with a kiss and shoved his cock inside you, making you scream in pleasure against his lips. 

"Oh my god!"  
You moaned, he was so large and he felt so good.

He bite your neck again and started fucking you faster and faster.

You grabbed on to his green silky hair again and moved your hips fast as he was. 

You couldn't help but moan louder and louder and he kept going all the way in, and going all the way out, teasing you and teasing you.

He stopped and he bent down, grabbing his cock while sucking your wet pussy. 

You were so close to cumming when he stood up and grabbed your chin gently. 

"Bend over" He demanded. 

You smirked, you did as he commanded, placing your hands on the walls and sticking your ass straight up for him. 

He spanked your ass and thrusted back into you again, and again you couldn't help but grab the wall and scream. 

He wrapped your hair in his hand and you felt his cock and balls hit your ass harder and harder he kept fucking you. 

He spanked you hard and grabbed your cheeks tight as his motions slowed down and you could tell he was close as were you. 

"Bring me that pretty little mouth" he growled, smacking your ass one last time before you got on your knees. 

You looked up at him and sucked the tip of his wet and yummy cock as he filled your mouth with his warm cum tilting his head back and crying out in orgasm.


End file.
